Show me your Teeth
by FalconAngel
Summary: Dean revient d'une chasse aux vampires et se retrouve en compagnie de Castiel. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que ces créatures démoniaques lui ont injecté un peu de leur sang dans le sien... One Shot / Terminé DESTIEL


Ceci est un OS (one-shot) reprenant les personnages et l'univers de la série Supernatural. Je ne détiens aucun droit dessus. DESTIEL !

Show me your Teeth

Le moteur de la Impala ronronnait tranquillement alors que Dean murmurait les premiers vers d'un titre de Metallica. L'ange Castiel était assis à côté de lui, à la place du passager et tous deux étaient en route pour rejoindre Sam dans le motel qu'ils avaient quitté un peu plus tôt en quête de leur futur dîner. Le chasseur s'arrêta subitement de chantonner lorsqu'il fut pris d'une migraine violente. Il se gara au bord d'une route de campagne déserte et stoppa le moteur. Les yeux fermés et la main sur le front il s'extirpa de la voiture dans un soupir, Cas le suivit d'un air inquiet.

« Cas … Je… Hem… Appelles Sammy tu veux bien ? Je crois que j'ai un petit souci… »

L'ange inquiet, n'écouta pas le brun et se rapprocha de lui pour lui tenir l'épaule. On pouvait lire tout l'intérêt qu'il portait au chasseur à travers ses yeux d'un bleu profond.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Dean ? Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit tu sais que je-

« C'est sûrement à propos du nid de vampires d'hier Cas… Appelles Sam… » Répliqua le chasseur, le souffle court. Il posa son front contre le métal froid du toit de la impala, grognant à cause de la douleur qui se répandait maintenant dans toute sa gorge. L'ange s'empressa d'attraper le téléphone portable de Dean dans la poche de celui-ci et commença à taper le numéro.

« Tu ne nous as toujours pas dit ce qu'il s'était passé dans cet endroit Dean… »

« Je…. Ne me souviens pas de t- AAaaah ! »

La douleur devenait insupportable et Dean s'effondra par terre. Tous ces membres étaient comme paralysés, et le côté droit de sa gorge le faisait affreusement souffrir. La veille, le chasseur s'était embarqué dans la traque d'un vampire qu'il pensait seul. Malheureusement il le suivit dans un piège et les vampires se firent un plaisir de s'amuser avec lui. Ils lui avaient pris un peu de sang, chacun leur tour jusqu'à ce que Sam vienne le sauver. Une fois cet épisode terminé, Dean avait répondu à son frère qu'il ne se souvenait pas du moment où les créatures l'avait torturé. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il avait actuellement du sang de vampire dans les veines. Trop content d'avoir retrouvé sa liberté il avait refusé que Sam vérifie la pureté de son sang, il avait sauté dans la impala pour aller dans le premier bar qu'il croiserait.

Dean était en phase de transformation, et lorsqu'il hurla de douleur, Cas laissa tomber le téléphone dans l'herbe pour aller rattraper le corps du chasseur. Sam n'avait toujours pas répondu au téléphone.

La sueur sur le front de Dean commença à perler, et des tremblements se firent ressentir. L'ange le serra plus fort dans ses bras, la peau du chasseur était de plus en plus pâle.

« Cas… éloignes-toi… » Répondit Dean de sa voix grave et fatiguée.

« Dean ? Est-ce que tu es… est ce que tu vas devenir l'un d'entre eux ? » Il avait l'air plus paniqué que jamais. Lui qui avait toujours soigné chaque coupure et chaque bleu sur le corps du chasseur, il se retrouvait sans pouvoir face à ce qui était en train de se passer. Soudainement, Dean arrêta de trembler, et sa respiration se calma. Après quelques secondes de répit, il s'exprima d'une voix faible, prétendant qu'il allait mieux mais qu'il allait s'allonger sur la banquette arrière de la impala quelques minutes.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il regarda le plafond d'un air absent. Cas était resté devant la portière ouverte, se mordant les doigts de ne rien pouvoir faire. Pourtant Dean avait l'air d'aller mieux…

« Cas… »

L'ange baissa la tête pour regarder Dean.

« Oui Dean ? » Il se rapprocha, posa un bras sur le dos de la banquette.

« Cas je… »

Le brun parlait beaucoup trop doucement pour que Castiel l'entende, si bien que ce dernier finit par se pencher au-dessus du corps malade, rapprochant son oreille pour l'écouter. Dean attrapa violemment Cas par le bras pour le coller à lui. Leurs corps se touchaient beaucoup trop au goût de l'ange qui finit par rougir.

« Dean qu'est-ce que tu-

« Viens là… » Murmura sensuellement le chasseur.

Castiel plongea son regard de chien battu dans celui de Dean, qui semblait des plus excités. La main du chasseur fit pression sur la nuque du brun pour rapprocher leurs deux visages, et leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent doucement. Dean soupira et l'embrassa finalement à pleine bouche, tout en laissant ses mains se balader sous le trench-coat de l'ange. Les soupirs surpris de ce dernier ne firent qu'exciter le chasseur encore plus qui sentit un mal le reprendre. Sa gorge le brûlait.

Les lèvres de Dean continuèrent à se balader sur celles de Castiel dont le regard le suppliait d'arrêter. Mais il embrassa doucement sa joue, puis sa mâchoire, pour arriver à sa gorge. Sa peau était si douce, Dean ne put s'empêcher de la mordiller. Son mal de gorge ne cessait d'empirer…

« … Cas… j'ai… j'ai soif… »

Les bras du chasseur empêchèrent Cas de bouger, et le retournèrent même contre la banquette, le laissant complètement à sa merci. L'ange, trop excité pour se débattre d'une façon plus crédible se contenta de supplier Dean d'un air mignon.

« Dean… Ne fais pas… ça… »

Le sourire de Dean se dessina, et Cas ne put regarder dans ses yeux verts à nouveau car ceux-ci étaient fixés sur sa gorge. Un soupir de frayeur fit apparaître la veine sur celle-ci, ce qui eut le don de rendre le chasseur fou. Il emprisonna les poignets de Cas dans ses mains, et enfouit son visage dans sa gorge pour la couvrir de baisers. Sa langue ne tarda pas à lécher la peau de l'ange, qui gémit de plaisir. Dean recommença à mordiller, attraper la chair à l'aide de ses lèvres, puis sa bouche s'ouvrit complètement, ses dents d'habitude si bien dessinées étaient maintenant déformées. Ses canines étaient beaucoup plus longues que la normale.

Lorsque le chasseur alors devenu vampire planta ses crocs dans la chair palpitante qu'était la gorge de Cas, il ne put s'empêcher de resserrer sa prise sur les poignets. Il ne voulait pour rien au monde ne laisser sa proie s'échapper. Le sang commença à couler abondamment dans sa gorge et il fut enfin contenté. Le mal s'enfuyait au fur et à mesure qu'il buvait .Le pauvre Cas tentait de se débattre, en vain, il aimait beaucoup trop ce que Dean était en train de lui faire.

Leurs deux corps ne cessaient de se mouvoir sensuellement, avec une bestialité sans pareille. Dean fut rapidement rassasié de sang et retira ses crocs qui reprirent une taille à peu près normale.

« Dean… » Soupira l'ange, l'air confus.

« Shhhht… »

Dean se releva légèrement pour refermer la portière de la impala laissée ouverte, et se défit de sa veste en cuir d'un air de défi. Castiel était complètement perdu, mais les instincts de son vaisseau reprenant le dessus, il approcha ses mains des hanches du chasseur qu'il caressa du bout des doigts, timide, puis alla les promener sur la ceinture en cuir qui se présentait à lui.

Dean sourit tendrement à son ange et tira violemment le nœud de sa cravate. Ses doigts allèrent ensuite défaire les boutons de sa chemise, laissant apparaître une peau douce et parfaite. Chaque caresse de la part de Dean faisait gémir innocemment l'ange qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de pencher sa tête sur le côté. Le chasseur à l'air ravit pressa son entre-jambe contre le sien, rajoutant de la tension sexuelle dans ce flirt adolescent.

Voulant passer aux choses sérieuses, Dean se dépêcha d'enlever son t-shirt, et déshabilla Cas sans honte et avec une vitesse impressionnante. Tout se passa alors très vite, sans que le dominé comprenne ce qu'il se passait. Le corps des deux hommes s'entrelacèrent, se caressèrent, s'offrant l'un à l'autre de délicieux baisers, de douces caresses, ne s'arrêtant jamais. La soif de Dean pour le sang semblait s'être à présent retrouvée dans l'envie de posséder le corps de Castiel. Il garda à nouveau ses poignets emprisonnés pour descendre doucement ses lèvres vers les clavicules de l'ange. Son corps était encore plus délicieux que dans les nombreux rêves qu'il avait eus de lui.

Dean dévorait doucement la peau douce de l'ange, lui arrachant de doux soupirs de plaisir, continuant encore et encore, ne se lassant pas de lui couvrir les côtes des baisers les plus tendres qu'il n'avait jamais offert. Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Castiel alors qu'il fermait doucement les yeux, son cœur lui faisait étrangement mal, et en même temps il trouvait cela agréable. Les sentiments humains étaient encore un mystère pour lui, mais il ne désirait rien de plus que de les connaître tous.

Les mains de Dean glissèrent sur les hanches nues de l'ange, cherchant à attraper cette peau si douce et si réconfortante. Voyant le chasseur se rapprocher de ses parties intimes, Cas pencha sa tête en arrière et attrapa la poignée de la portière au-dessus de lui. Il ne tarda pas à effleurer doucement cette partie qui était si sensible, puis il la caressa de ses lèvres, l'embrassa. Le pouce de Dean ne tarda pas à rencontrer l'artère conséquente qui se trouvait au creux de la cuisse de Castiel. Il appuya doucement dessus, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Ses canines s'allongèrent à nouveau et il les planta dans la chair avec précaution, arrachant un cri de supplice à l'ange. Dean dut tenir fermement son corps pour qu'il ne se débatte pas trop, la douleur devait être insupportable, mais le plaisir devait sûrement le surpasser de loin car Cas se mit à gémir le nom du chasseur de façon très excitante.

Le sang coula à nouveau dans sa gorge et son envie de prendre l'ange ne cessait d'augmenter. Une fois qu'il eut refermé la plaie ainsi ouverte, le chasseur se replaça à la hauteur de l'autre et lui souleva les hanches pour le sentir au mieux. Castiel ne put se préparer à ce que Dean s'apprêtait à faire car ce dernier ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et le pénétra avec force. Il cria toute sa surprise et son plaisir, arrachant la peau du dos du chasseur de ses ongles.

Dean ne pouvait maintenant pas être plus contenté, et se mit à sourire de perversion. Ne pouvant retenir ses gémissements, il se mordit la lèvre, tentant de ne pas trop exciter le brun au-dessous de lui. Le chasseur entama de doux mouvements de va-et-vient sur le corps de Cas qui le suppliait de continuer. Le plaisir venait si vite, Dean regretta de ne pas avoir violemment prit l'ange avant ce jour-là. C'était pourtant de loin le meilleur coup qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Castiel gémissait de plus en plus, les sourcils froncés, et trop gêné pour regarder le chasseur dans les yeux. Son dos recouvert de sueur collait à la banquette de cuir, mais ne l'empêchait pas de bouger les hanches d'une façon sensuelle, ce qui ne manqua pas d'exciter Dean encore plus qui se mit à lui donner des coups de plus en plus violents.

Dean prit de la vitesse, s'appuya d'une main sur la vitre de la impala maintenant remplie de buée et attrapa le membre de l'ange d'une autre, entreprenant de le masturber tandis qu'il prenait de plus en plus son plaisir. Les gémissements et autres soupirs des deux éphèbes se rapprochaient de plus en plus et finirent par être à l'unisson. Le corps de Dean fut parcouru de frissons lorsque Castiel atteignit l'orgasme et éjacula, l'ange arborait une expression si malsaine que le chasseur, après quelques mouvements de hanches fut vaincu par un puissant orgasme qu'il offrit à Castiel, à quelques millimètres de son oreille. L'ange s'agrippa au châtain, se mordant les lèvres à son tour.

Leurs souffles courts soulevaient leurs torses maintenant mouillés de sueur, et leurs regards finirent par se croiser, laissant place à un baiser des plus passionnés.

Dean se retourna, prenant Castiel contre lui, et tira une couverture légère qui se trouvait sur la plage arrière. Sa gorge commençait à lui refaire mal…


End file.
